


A Zeo Ending

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanvids, Gen, Inanimate Objects, Mind Control, Post Season/Series 04, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-30
Updated: 2008-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trailer for the finale that we never got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Zeo Ending

**Author's Note:**

> After the Machine Empire is destroyed, Zordon sends Tommy and Kat up to the moon to investigate. Only they are walking right into Rita and Zedd's trap!  
> Meanwhile, the Mighty Morphin suits take on a life of their own. Red begins to haunt Jason, while the other five go after the remaining Zeo Rangers.


End file.
